wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Succession to the Lungarian throne
, the current heir apparent to the Lungarian throne]] Succession to the Lungarian throne is determined by descent, legitimacy, and religion. By law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. Laws restrict succession to the throne to legitimate descendants of Agardaus the Great that are registered members of the Church of Lungary. Queen Nicolette is the sovereign, and her heir apparent is her eldest daughter Agata, Princess of Munbach. Next in line after her is Sophie, Princess of Lungary, the Queen's second-eldest child, followed by her youngest child Katerina, Princess of Lungary. Fourh and fifth-in-line are the Queen's younger sister Princess Diana of Lungary, Duchess of Horvarn and Princess Diana's eldest child Princess Anja of Horvarn. The first four individuals in the line of succession who are over the age of 18, in addition to the sovereign's consort, are appointed Counselors of the State. Counselors of the State are responsible for performing some of the sovereign's duties in Lungary while he or she is out of the country or temporarily incapacitated. Otherwise, individuals in the line of succession need not have specific legal or official roles. Any change to the rules of succession must be passed by the Parliament of Lungary. Current line of succession The official line of succession is continuously updated and published by House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann, the ruling royal house of Lungary. In total, there are over 5,000 individuals eligible to inherit the throne. The list below includes only descendants of Otto IV. * King Otto IV (1907–1979) ** King Otto V (born 1939) *** Queen Nicolette (born 1981) ****'(1)' Agata, Princess of Munbach (born 2011) ****'(2)' Sophie, Princess of Lungary (born 2013) ****'(3)' Katerina, Princess of Lungary (born 2015) ***'(4)' Princess Diana, Duchess of Horvarn (born 1983) ****'(5)' Princess Anja of Horvarn (born 2011) ****'(6)' Prince Elliot of Horvarn (born 2013) ****'(7)' Prince Jacob of Horvarn (born 2015) ***'(8)' Prince Victor, Duke of Netschenhaussch (born 1985) ****'(9)' Princess Inna of Netschenhaussch (born 2014) ****'(10)' Prince Isak of Netschenhaussch (born 2016) ***'(11)' Prince Daniel, Duke of Kolna (born 1986) ****'(12)' Princess Elsa of Kolna (born 2018) ***'(13)' Prince Georg, Duke of Mürdauschöss (born 1988) ****'(14)' Prince Robert of Mürdauschöss (born 2017) ***'(15)' Princess Alexandra, Duchess of Elgerholme (born 1988) ****'(16)' Prince Eric of Elgerholme (born 2016) ****'(17)' Princess Caroline of Elgerholme (born 2018) ***'(18)' Princess Eleanora, Duchess of Küsseldorf (born 1990) ***'(19)' Charlotte, Princess of Lungary (born 1990) **'(20)' Princess Victoria, Duchess of Dine (born 1942) ***'(21)' Princess Georgina of Dine (born 1968) ****'(22)' Lady Olivia Müntraumann (born 1997) ****'(23)' Lady Natascha Müntraumann (born 2000) ****'(24)' Lord Alexander Müntraumann (born 2002) ***'(25)' Princess Maria of Dine (born 1972) ****'(26)' Lady Madeleine Schön (born 2000) ****'(27)' Lord Henrik Schön (born 2002) **'(28)' Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Vecker (born 1945) ***'(29)' Princess Anastazia of Vecker (born 1970) ****'(30)' Lady Lotta Heninschlaus (born 1999) ****'(31)' Lady Anna Maria Heninschlaus (born 2000) ***'(32)' Prince Markus of Vecker (born 1972) ****'(33)' Lady Mathilde Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 2000) ****'(34)' Lady Paulina Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 2002) ****'(35)' Lady Sabina Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 2004) ****'(36)' Lord Markus Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (born 2007) ***'(37)' Princess Beatriz of Vecker (born 1975) ****'(38)' Lord Nikolas Schwarsch (born 2006) ****'(39)' Lady Anna Schwarsch (born 2008) Current rules Marriages Lungarian law states that all descendants of Agardaus the Great that are registered members of the Church of Lungary are eligible to inherit the throne unless disqualified for other reasons. Previously, marriage to someone who was not a member of the Church of Lungary was grounds for disqualification, although this was abolished in 2013. Previously, marriage to a divorcee was grounds for disqualification, as well as divorcing your spouse. However, these were both abolished in 2014. Since 2014, if one of the first six-in-line for the throne marry without the permission of the sovereign, then they are disqualified from inheriting the throne. Religion Lungarian law states all those in line to inherit the throne must be registered members of the Church of Lungary. While there is no requirement to believe in or practice Christianity, they must still be registered members of the church and will be disqualified if they leave the church for whatever reason. Until 2013, marrying someone who was not a member of the church was also grounds for disqualification. Although this was struck down, it is still common for those marrying into the royal family to convert to the Church of Lungary prior to the wedding if they were not previously a member. Ascension In Lungary, upon the death of the sovereign, the heir apparent ascends to the throne immediately, with no need for a coronation or confirmation. Afterwards, a proclamation is made announcing the death of the sovereign and the day is declared Accession Day, which is a national holiday in Lungary. Following their accession, the new sovereign is required to take several oaths to preserve the liberties and freedoms of the people that the rule over. These oaths are taken at the first meeting of parliament of the new sovereign's reign or at their coronation, whichever happens first. After a period of mourning, the new sovereign is coronated and consecrated at Munbach Cathedral, which is immediately followed by a nationwide tour by the new sovereign to meet the people that they now rule over. Category:Lungarian monarchy Category:Succession to the Lungarian throne Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian Royal Family Category:Lines of succession